


Something Beautiful

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke was against the headboard, while Sakura was in the bathroom. They had taken a hotel room for the night. Sakura was eight months pregnant, traveling was difficult for her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Kudos: 36





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Something Beautiful.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke was against the headboard, while Sakura was in the bathroom. They had taken a hotel room for the night. Sakura was eight months pregnant, traveling was difficult for her and as soon as they could they took a hotel room. Even if Sakura told him she was okay, Sasuke refused to listen to her and always made sure they did not spend the night in the tent. They were still far from Konoha and he hoped they could come back to the village before the birth of their child.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, wearing a tank top and shorts, which she found most comfortable for sleeping. Sasuke looked at her. He found her so beautiful. He had always found her beautiful, even when they were at the academy. But the pregnancy made her radiant. His gaze fell on her stomach and he smiled. Seeing her like this made the fact that they will have a child even more real. He had never seen anything so beautiful than her belly becoming round as their child grew. Sakura looked at him.

‘Why are you looking at me like that ?’ She asked.  
‘Because you are very beautiful.’

Sakura blushed. He always had that effect on her when he said that sort of thing.

‘Right now, I don't feel beautiful.’

She joined him in the bed and they lay down. She tried to find the most comfortable position she could. Sasuke put his hand on her stomach and stroked it.

‘I love you,’ he said. ‘I love you both.’

Sakura kissed him.

‘We love you too.’

They kissed again and Sasuke felt the baby kick. He smiled, like every time he felt it. They both fell asleep, a refreshing sleep, before taking to the road to Konoha the next day.

_The end ___


End file.
